Discovering the Truth
by Luc91
Summary: Sequel to Never Move On. Troy makes a surprising discovery and is determined to find out what happened. Will he get the answer he needs or is he wasting his time? One shot. M rated for safety. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Discovering the Truth**

**Sequel to Never Move On**

****

Summary: Troy makes a surprising discovery and is determined to find out what happened. Will he get the answer he needs or is he wasting his time. One shot.

**A/N: I suddenly got inspiration to write this one shot I promised some people I would do after I wrote 'Never Move On'. Hope you like it. It was tough to write and isn't the longest thing I've written but it's still a decent length. You do need to read 'Never Move On' to fully understand this one but if you don't hopefully it'll make enough sense to you. Please read and review. Thanks. xx**

**Warning: I didn't know whether to rate this as T or M but I've put it as M due to suicide mentions even though there is nothing graphic. **

_**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Lola and the plot. **_

------

A cool breeze blew around the twenty nine year old man as he made his way up one of Albuquerque's best cliff look outs. Approaching the top, he smiled as he looked out across the city which was just falling into dusk light. It was one of the most amazing sights in Troy's opinion when it was like this. Stopping when he reached the top, he smiled as he saw the tree that he had once planted had grown into something that people could now really admire. Troy had been there with Gabriella after she miscarried and planted the tree in remembrance to their unborn child. It seemed like the right thing to do as nothing else seemed fitting enough. But what struck Troy this time was that the tree wasn't alone. There was a cross underneath the tree which had a plaque on with a name. Bending down confused, Troy read a name that he didn't think of very often; Gabriella Montez. Troy felt his chest tighten. How? When? Why? So many questions filtered into his mind as he gently touched the cross. How could he have not known Gabriella was dead? Troy rolled his eyes at that question. It was simple why he didn't know anything; he hadn't spoken to Gabriella since that day he left her alone and neither had any of his friends.

Not being able to stand being there any longer, Troy stood up and hurried back towards his car with only one thing on his mind; finding out how and when Gabriella Montez died. He needed answers and he needed them now.

-

-

Troy walked into his house and was immediately hit by the sound of giggles coming from the kitchen. Smiling, Troy walked ahead and laughed as he saw his wife and daughter trying to get his daughter to eat.

"Daddy!" Troy walked over to his four year old daughter, Lola but not before dropping a kiss a top of his wife's forehead.

"Have you been a good girl for Mommy?" The girl smiled cheekily at her father.

"If you count refusing to eat while her Daddy isn't here good, then she's been an angel." Troy laughed at his wife, Rachel's, words as he picked Lola up into his arms.

"Lola, you know you have to be good for Mommy and do what she says otherwise Daddy can't play with you." Rachel smirked at her husband knowing he had such a way with his daughter that anything he said she would do.

"Ok, Daddy. I love you." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Daddy loves you too. And Mommy." Troy sat down as the young girl in his arms ate happily while talking to her mother as he zoned out and started thinking about what to do.

-

-

After Lola had been put to bed, Rachel pulled Troy back down stairs knowing something was bothering him.

"What's going on, Troy? And don't even think of saying nothing because I know you well enough to know there is something so you better spill." Troy sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife of four years.

"I went up to cliff view." Rachel nodded. She'd been well informed about everything that had happened in Troy's past. "But what I saw wasn't what I expected. The tree was still there but next to it was something that wasn't there before. There was a cross." He explained.

"What do you mean there was a cross?"

"The plaque on it read 'Gabriella Montez'. Gabriella's dead." Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She had honestly never felt anything remotely close to hatred towards the woman whom she knew still held a special place in Troy's heart but more sympathy knowing how tough it must have been to lose something so tragically at eighteen. "I need to find out what happened. Rach, it's just something I have to do. I may not have liked what she did to me but that doesn't mean I didn't still care about her."

Rachel nodded. "I understand. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Could you maybe look her up online to see if there is any reporting on her death? I'm going to go visit her mom to see if she can give me any answers."

"Ok. Just call me if you need anything else and as soon as I find something, I'll let you know." Troy kissed Rachel before he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door once again.

-

-

Troy knocked on the door of the Montez household, hoping he wouldn't have woken Maria. Although it was only eight pm, he remembered how she used to be in bed between nine and ten. Troy was deep in thought that he didn't even notice the door open.

"Can I help you?" Troy was snapped from his thoughts by a deep voice. Troy looked confused at the man standing on the doorstep.

"I was looking for Maria Montez." The man shook his head.

"Sorry, never heard of her mate. Last I knew was this house had been empty for a while before it came up for sale."

"Oh, thanks. Sorry to disturb you." Troy walked away disappointed. He had hoped that he could have gotten some answers quickly. Just as he was about to open his car, he heard a voice.

"Troy Bolton?" Troy looked back and saw Mrs Maxwell. He smiled as he walked towards the elderly woman who'd lived in that house practically all her life and knew him through Gabriella.

"Hi Mrs Maxwell, how are you?" The old woman smiled and nodded.

"You know, getting by. I heard you asking for Maria." It was right now he was glad this woman was as nosy as what she was.

Troy nodded. "Yeah I wanted to ask her some stuff about Gabriella's death." Troy watched as the elderly woman seemed to go into shock. "Mrs Maxwell?"

"Gabriella's dead?"

"Yes. I only found out this evening." The old woman started to tear up and Troy hugged her.

"Poor girl. Her Mother only just passed away a few years ago. Coming up to four years I think." Mrs Maxwell commented.

This time it was Troy's turn to seem shocked. "Maria's dead?"

"Yes. Car accident. Poor girl was devastated unsurprisingly. I think the funeral was the eighteenth of June. Yes, it was because it was the day before my late husband's birthday." Troy felt sick to his stomach. The day he'd gotten married and celebrated like nothing before was the day that Gabriella buried her mother and was going through so much heartache once again. It just didn't feel right he had.

"I think I saw her that day. I didn't think anything of it but I saw a petite fragile looking brunette walking away in the distance. For a split second it crossed my mind it was her but then concluded I was probably just being paranoid because when I looked again she'd gone altogether." Troy remembered.

"She was such a happy girl when she was younger but after everything that happened, she was never the same again. Depression I think. She may never have admitted it nor her mother but she was. I could see it. Poor girl." Before either of them could speak again, Troy's cell went. Looking at the ID he saw it was Rachel.

"I have to take this. It was nice seeing you again Mrs Maxwell and thanks." The old woman nodded at him before retreating inside. "Hey, Rach."

"Troy, I found something but I think you should come home because I don't think you'll like it."

-

-

Troy was home within a matter of seconds and raced through to the study to see Rachel scanning over some more web pages.

"What is it? What you got?" Troy asked as he sat down next to her. Rachel handed him a printed out article which had a picture of Gabriella on.

"'_Local florist girl found dead'."_ Troy read the headline before bracing himself to read on. _"Yesterday a coroner ruled suicide as the causation of death after twenty eight year old Gabriella Montez was found locked in her room dead by a passer-by. Elaine Griffiths, who was a frequent customer in Gabriella's florist, said she noticed something suspicious when the doors were open. She told our reporter exclusively, "I've known Gabriella for quite some time and she's always seemed like a very troubled person who had no one to turn to. I tried to visit her as often as I could even if it meant just for a few minutes a day but I never realised until it was too late just how much she must of been struggling to cope. I just wish I could have done something to help her." According to sources there was a note left behind to someone but that person police had failed to identify. Such a tragic loss to the friends and family of this beautiful young woman."_

Rachel sat at the side, tears in her eyes as she watched Troy's eyes read and then re-read the article. "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe she felt that alone that she felt suicide was her only option." Rachel pulled her husband into a hug as he too cried as he finally allowed himself to allow his grief to come over him knowing inside he felt like he had let Gabriella down.

-

-

After finally giving into the exhaustion last night, Troy managed to get a few hours sleep but Gabriella had been playing on both his and Rachel's minds all night. Troy had decided he should let the rest of their friends know since they had a right to know. He knew that they would probably all feel just as bad as he did once they found out.

Troy and Rachel were sitting with all their friends in their living room while Lola played upstairs with some of their friend's children.

"What's so important that we all needed to be here, Bolton?" Sharpay Baylor asked impatiently as she sat in between her husband, Zeke Baylor, and her brother, Ryan Evans.

"Yeah you never call us this early unless it's important." Chad Danforth commented from his position next to his wife, Taylor Danforth. Their other friends, Jason and Kelsi Cross lived in New York so Rachel had already taken it upon herself to phone them and tell them knowing it was going to be hard enough for Troy telling the ones in front of them.

"Guys, I discovered something last night that came as a bit of a shock to me and I think it will to all of you." Troy then proceeded onto telling them how he'd discovered the cross under the tree, his conversation with Mrs Maxwell and finally the article Rachel had discovered. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. No one said anything once Troy had finished, nothing that they thought would have seemed right.

"She was alone?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence as she tried to hold back her sobs knowing her former best friend who practically became her sister during high school was dead.

"I think so. I found out the address of her shop and went round this morning but it was all boarded up. I was planning on going down to speak to the Police later on to see if they could give me any details and find out if I could know who the letter was left to so I can maybe identify the person." Troy explained as he held Rachel close to him knowing he couldn't do this without her support.

"Are you going on your own?" Zeke asked as he held his sobbing wife in his arms. None of them were taking the news well because they all felt so guilty about not getting in touch with Gabriella and for leaving her in the first place when she needed their help.

"I'm going with him." Rachel answered as Troy tried to regain his composure.

"We'll take Lola for you if you want." Chad offered as the couple smiled.

"Thanks. I don't think a Police station is the best place for a four year old." Rachel went upstairs to gather things together for Lola and round up the other kids.

"How you holding up, bro?" Chad asked as he moved over to Troy and let Ryan hug Taylor. They knew they were all hurting bad so they couldn't even begin to wonder how Troy must have been feeling right now.

"I don't know. I'm just numb. I never hated her but yet I know she probably died thinking I did." Chad hugged Troy, neither one caring what anyone would have thought if they saw the two of them.

"We're going to be here for you. We know it's hard but we're going to get through this together. Remember our wildcat's motto: we're all in this together." Troy nodded and wiped his eyes as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daddy, am I going to Uncle Chad's?" Lola asked running up to him. Troy smiled and picked her up.

"Yep. Are you going to be a good girl for Auntie Taylor but naughty for Uncle Chad?" The little girl nodded and giggled knowing how much her Daddy liked it when she was cheeky with her Uncle Chad.

"I will get you one day, Bolton." Chad warned as he took Lola from her father's arms. "Call us if you need anything or when you know anything else." Troy and Rachel nodded as the gang filtered out the house, the two following not long after.

-

-

Troy was now sat in the park. After going down to the station with Rachel, he'd managed to speak to the detective who was involved in Gabriella's death. He'd not really found out anything he hadn't already found out from the article but he did successfully identify the surprising person the letter had been left to; him. And now here he was sitting in the park trying to get the courage to open the letter and find out what it said but at the same time, not wanting to, scared of what the letter might contain. As Troy was debating with himself over what to do, he suddenly watched as a young family walked past him and knew he needed to do this for closure so he could carry on with his life before he found out about Gabriella. Taking one last deep breath, Troy let his eyes fall on Gabriella's perfectly neat written letter.

_Dear Troy,_

_You may be slightly confused as to why I'm writing this after so long of us not speaking but I have to tell you now because soon it'll be too late. I saw you today. You'd just arrived at the airport and you greeted your family, who might I add are gorgeous. You've really achieved everything you ever planned on achieving. Plus you look really happy. I just wish it could have been me making you that happy but I know I never have and never would be able to. I guess my life turned out the way it should have done after everything I did to you. I don't blame you for hating me; just know that. You always treated me so well and I just through it all back in your face with my selfish wants. And in the end I never got that child I was so desperate for which is probably a relief for you. This letter probably doesn't make any sense but what I'm trying to say it that I love you. I never stopped. And now, here, alone, with no friends, no family, my love for you is the only thing that could stop me from doing what I'm about to but I know now it's not enough. My future is no longer here on this earth but up there with my Mom where I can hopefully no longer have to suffer the pain of knowing the man I love more than anything will never be mine. It's time for me to go now. I love you, Troy and please, don't blame yourself for my death because it's the right path for me. Look after that wife and daughter of yours and I'll check up on you from time to time. _

_Goodbye Troy._

_Forever yours,_

_Gabriella. xx_

Troy couldn't hold back his tears knowing that he had been the reason why Gabriella was still hurting. What if he had never left her all those years ago? What if he'd stuck by her and not given up on her? Would she still be here today? Would they be happy? Knowing he'd never know the answers and he couldn't dwell on the past anymore, he decided to take Gabriella's advice and look after his family now. They were what were important.

In that moment, Troy finally got the closure he needed to move on with his life. And if he'd of looked back, he'd have seen the first real smile in a long time appear on a young brunette's face knowing she was finally at peace.

-------

**A/N: So what did you think? It's not quite as intense as it's prequel but hopefully it lived up to your standards. Please review because I would love to hear your thoughts on this as I don't normally write things like this. Thanks. xx**


End file.
